More than a partner
by AnaMartin87
Summary: Esta historia la he basado en un caso que sucede meses después del tiroteo en el funeral de Montgomery. Espero que os guste la historia y lo siento si tardo días en subir capítulos nuevos.
1. Capítulo 1

*¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí! ¡Pipipipí!* Apago el despertador de un manotazo. Me incorporo a duras penas y me desperezo. Después de ducharme desayuno tortitas. Para beber un vaso de leche, café no porque ya me lo traerá como siempre Castle. Me visto y voy a comisaría en mi coche.

Allí están Ryan y Espósito, delante de la cafetera que trajo Castle, bebiendo y hablando.

-Buenos días chicos- le doy un toque en el hombro a Espo como saludo mientras paso a su lado- Sí que madrugáis hoy

-Ey, Beckett- contestan casi al unísono-. Todavía no hay nada

Me siento y apoyo mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Se me quedan mirando.

-¿No vas a llamar a Castle?- dice al final Ryan.

-¿A Castle?- le miro- Si todavía debe estar durmiendo. Hasta que no haya cadáver no le llamaré.

-Eso no es verdad

Nos giramos mirando hacia la puerta y vemos a Castle apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí Castle?- me levanto y me acerco a él- ¿No deberías estar en tu cama con resaca de ayer?

Pone una mueca de burla y se va a mi mesa, donde hay una bandeja con dos cafés.

-Aquí tienes tu café, Beckett- le sigo y me entrega uno de los dos- Como siempre lo quieres.

-Gracias- lo cojo y le doy un sorbo-. Ya necesitaba uno

-¿Son las seis de la mañana y todavía no te habías tomado uno?- me mira Castle sorprendido

-Sí, estaba esperando a que vinieras para tomarlo- le sonrío y me siento en mi silla.

Ryan y Espo se van a sus sitios y Castle se sienta en su mirando cómo tecleo en el ordenador.

-¿Qué haces?- dice al cabo de unos minutos

-Cosas

-¿Qué cosas?- intenta echar un vistazo pero tapo la pantalla

-Cosas… de polis

Le oigo refunfuñar y se acurruca en su silla, dando pequeños sorbos a su café.

-Detectives Beckett, Ryan y Espósito- los tres miramos a el capitán Gates- Ha habido un asesinato en la 55th

Cuando acabo de apuntar lo que dice nos levantamos los cuatro, cogemos nuestros respectivos abrigos y nos vamos al lugar del crimen.

Estamos en pleno invierno, por lo que afuera está nevando. Hay un palmo de nieve ya. El trayecto en el coche transcurre la mayoría de tiempo en silencio.

Al llegar vemos a Lanie mirando el cadáver en cuclillas y bien abrigada.

-Hola Lanie- la digo- ¿Qué tenemos?

-Aparte de frío, nuestra víctima se llama Mark Smith y según sus carnés, trabaja en un restaurante cerca de aquí

-¿La causa de su muerte?- dice Castle, aunque está muy clara

-¿No la ves, Castle?- Lanie señala el pecho donde aparte de apuñaladas hay disparos- Se sobraron con la víctima pero no robaron nada

-Por lo que la conocían-ando unos pasos más adelante y en la nieve se ven huellas con sangre-

Parece que se fue por aquí nuestro asesino.

-Las manchas indican que a los cinco metros se subió a un automóvil. Y volviendo al cadáver- me giro y ella sostiene una bolsita con las balas- Son 9mm todas las balas

Cojo la bolsita y la guardo. Nos dice que la hora de la muerte es sobre las 4:30 de la madrugada. Debieron usar silenciador para que a esa hora no se enterara nadie.

Después de tomar nota sobre todas las cosas que nos dice Lanie, se llevan a la víctima al depósito y Castle y yo vamos a hablar con Espósito.

-Dime que tenemos algún testigo- digo

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve.

-Nada- me extiende su mano en la que hay una libreta- Esto es lo único que tenemos

En la libreta solo pone "Mira la de Ryan, él debe tener algo". Miro a Espo y se está riendo.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Dónde está?- me señala a Ryan, que está hablando en un portal con una anciana.

-Señora, se lo voy a volver a repetir- Ryan se está impacientando- ¿Vio a alguien anoche en esta calle sobre las 4:30?

-Ya le he dicho que vi a un hombre tirando la basura, o era una mujer- hace una pausa pensativa y continúa- Bueno, luego vinieron dos hombres, o era solo uno…

-¿Ryan?- dice Castle antes que yo. Le miro y me sonríe

-Me perdona un momento- Kevin viene con su libreta en mano y cansado de la mujer- Esa anciana no para de liarse con los sospechosos. No sabe si es uno y si son dos. Me está volviendo loco.

-Bueno, a lo mejor debería y.

-Sheriff- grita la anciana interrumpiendo nuestra conversación- Ya sé quién fue

-No soy sheriff, soy detective- Ryan se gira y se dirige a la señora que sacude la mano.

-Da igual. Para mí todos sois los mismos- se alisa el pijama- Anoche sobre las 4:15 había un hombre discutiendo con alguien. Supongo que ese alguien era el asesino, ¿me equivoco?

-Lo siento señora- digo acercándome a su posición- Sin pruebas es solo un sospechoso más.

La mujer frunce el ceño y sigue contándonos. Cuando acabamos nos vamos a comisaría a informar a Gates.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Al menos tenemos algo- Gates se dio la vuelta y se metió en su despacho

-Uff… Todavía sigo sin acostumbrarme a ella- dice Castle yendo a la pizarra, donde estoy escribiendo todo-. Prefería a Montgomery.

Sonrío y sigo escribiendo. En la oficina se sigue echando de menos a Roy, pero hay que seguir el transcurso de la vida. Si nos da un mal momento, más tarde nos dará uno bueno. Al menos eso me decía mi madre y…

-¡Kate!-doy un bote y me doy la vuelta- ¿Me has escuchado?

-Eh… Perdona…- sacudo la cabeza y dejo el rotulador- Estaba distraída…

-Ya…- Castle se sienta en su silla y empieza otra vez a contarme- A ver, empiezo de nuevo.

Castle vuelve a contarme toda su suposición de qué ocurrió en el asesinato. Su conclusión fue la mafia.

-Castle…

-¿Qué? Seguro que la víctima pidió dinero a la mafia y este no lo devolvió, por lo que alguno de ellos lo mató.

Suspiro. Pero igualmente voy a seguir su teoría.

-Espo-me mira-. Mira sus cuentas bancarias

-Está hecho- se gira y teclea en el ordenador

-Ryan. Busca alguien en su familia que tenga que ver con la mafia

-Entendido

-Beckett- me dice Espo- Hay un aumento de 5.000$ en este último mes que no había ocurrido antes

Me mira Castle pensando seguro "Te lo dije". Así que bajo la mirada para que no me vea sonrojada y sonriente.

-Y también tiene unos mensajes en el teléfono que no parecen ser de una buena persona.

Me acerco a Ryan junto con Castle y Espósito.

-Pone: "Como sigas así tendré que matarte" – busca en el móvil más amenazas- "Yo que tú pararía de investigar sino no tendrás un buen final"

-Guau. No parecen ser muy buenos amigos- dice Castle

-Se sabe a quién pertenece ese número

-Pues…- Ryan busca entre sus carpetas- Sí, de Antonio González

-¿Fichado?- dice Espo sentándose en el borde de la mesa

-También. Pertenece a la mafia mexicana y fue detenido hace unos años por robo a mano armada

-Y se sabrá también dónde vive

-Es de hace unos meses, pero dice que en el Bronx

-Pues vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro mafioso- dice Castle poniendo cara de excitación como cuando le das un regalo a un niño pequeño.

Aparcamos en la parte trasera del edificio donde vive. Hay poca gente, y si hay alguien son vándalos sentados en la acera.

-Chicos, nosotros cuatro y tres policías más iremos por delante, vosotros cinco- señalo a un grupo de cinco policías- iréis por detrás por si intenta escapar, ¿entendido?

Todos afirman y empezamos nuestro plan. Según dice en nuestro expediente, vive en la tercera planta, en el 5ºB. Rodeamos la puerta y decimos que un policía se quede al final del pasillo y otro en la puerta de salida de emergencias.

-A la de tres- susurro- una…dos…y tres

Abro la puerta dándole una patada en la cerradura y apuntando el arma.

-Policía de Nueva York- los tres chavales que hay dentro de la sala intentan huir- ¡Quietos!

Salimos corriendo detrás de ellos y los atrapamos.

-Intentabas huir, ¿verdad, José?- lo esposo mientras le digo- Queda detenido por el asesinato del señor Smith. Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Metemos primero a José en la sala de interrogatorios y luego a los otros dos. Castle y yo entramos al interrogatorio de González.

-¿Cómo que asesinato?- José está nervioso

-Siéntese señor González.


	3. Capítulo 3

-Yo no he matado a nadie- dice mientras se sienta delante nuestra

-Eso ya lo veremos, pero- saco unas hojas en las que están las amenazas- aquí no dice lo mismo

Las coge y las lee. Primero me mira a los ojos, luego a los de Castle y vuelve a las hojas.

-¿Te resultan familiares?- dice Castle

-Yo… Yo no he sido… Le envié esto para que dejara a mi hermana en paz

-¿Cómo que para que dejara a su hermana en paz?- me echo para adelante apoyándome en la mesa con mi libreta en la mano

-Sí- suspira- A ver, ese tío ligaba con mi hermana, Rosa, pero ella no quería nada con él y ya se lo dijo. Una vez se puso muy pesado y tuvimos que hablar con él- esto último lo dice con comillas

-¿A qué se refiere con "hablar con él"?- imito sus comillas

-Pues ya sabe, inspectora. Pero no le sirvió como escarmiento y volvió a por ella, solo que esta vez me enteré más tarde, sobre la semana pasada.

-Tiene motivos para haberlo matado

-¿Qué? No. –se sorprende cuando se lo digo

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy a las 4:30 de la madrugada?

-Durmiendo, obvio

-¿Hay alguien que lo pueda verificar?

-Mi novia, los dos dormimos juntos después de…

Castle y yo le echamos una mirada advirtiéndole de las consecuencias que supondrían decir lo que pasó.

-Ya me entienden. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-De momento puede marcharse, pero no salga de la ciudad- dice Castle con tono interesante

Salimos, y justo cerrar la puerta empujo a Castle hacia ella. Se queja y me mira desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Crees que puedes decirle que ya puede irse de mi interrogatorio?

-Pero si ya no iba a decir nada más, y además, él no le mató- la gente empieza a concentrarse alrededor nuestra.

-¿A sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Ese chico no mataría y a un mosquito, es el pringado de la banda, el nuevo. Lo de la paliza que le dieron, seguro que él no estaba ni presente

En eso tiene razón, pero no puedo dársela con todos los policías mirándonos esperando una respuesta acusante mía. Me turno mirándole un ojo primero y después el otro.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir, Castle

Y me voy antes de que pueda contestarme o de que haga algún gesto de victoria.

Ya son las nueve de la tarde. Me despido de todos, recojo mi bolso y mis cosas y me voy al ascensor.

-Espera- dice Castle sujetando la puerta del ascensor para que no se cierre

-¿Qué quieres Castle?

-¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?


	4. Capítulo 4

-Claro, pasa- me echo a un lado y se coloca al lado mía

-Bueno, pues quería contarte…- el ascensor se para de golpe

Miramos aturdidos a todos lados. ¿Tenía que ser ahora, no? Con Castle aquí…

-¿Qué hacemos?- digo, mirando hacia arriba para ver si hay alguna trampilla pero no hay nada

-Supongo que llamar al botón de emergencias- le da pero no funciona- …o esperar.

Llegamos a la misma conclusión, aporrear las puertas.

-¿¡Hola!? ¡Socorro!- gritamos Castle y yo- ¡Nos hemos quedado encerrados!

Pero nada, no obtenemos ninguna respuesta después de cinco minutos aporreándola. Así que me siento en una esquina del ascensor a esperar, apoyando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi cabeza sobre mis manos, dejando mis cosas a mi lado. Castle se sienta al lado mía después de pulsar todos los botones veinte veces.

-Hace calor aquí dentro para ser invierno- dice Castle quitándose la chaqueta

Se le ciñe la camisa al cuerpo por el sudor. Me quedo embobada mirándolo, observándolo todo de arriba abajo, esperando que él no se diese cuenta. Le miro un momento a la cara y veo que me está mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Instintivamente miro a otro lado. Empiezo a sonrojarme.

-¿Qué te pasa, Beckett?

-¿A mí?- digo señalándome- Nada, ¿por qué dices eso?

-No sé… ¿Tal vez porque estás admirando mis músculos y deseándome?- Já. ¿Pero este qué se cree? Aunque la verdad… Es lo que pienso. Ahora mismo le quitaría la camisa a mordiscos, pero, contrólate Beckett, seguro que no es la primera vez que te quedas encerrada en el ascensor con alguien. Aunque ese alguien sea Castle…

-¿Qué dices?- le doy un empujó en el hombro haciendo que se quede de lado mirándome- Ya te gustaría a ti…

Vuelve a su posición. Pasa media hora y él está sin su camisa y yo con la mía abierta los tres primeros botones, haciendo que se me vea el canalillo.

Noto su mirada en mí, devorándome con sus ojos azules. Le miro y lo afirmo. Está mirando mi sudoroso pecho.

-Castle

-¿Eh?- sigue mirándomelos

-Mis ojos no están ahí

-Ah, claro- sube su mirada a mis ojos.

Y nos quedamos un rato así. Mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro. Pensando cosas que jamás podríamos hacer, imaginándonos.

Se va acercando poco a poco, queriendo besarme. Cuando está a milímetros de mis labios, no puedo casi ni respirar.

-Castle… yo…- digo con la respiración acelerada

-Shh…-me tapa la boca con su dedo- Solo sígueme

Y me besa. Primero un beso dulce, pero con el tiempo se hace más efusivo por nuestra situación. Pone su mano en mi espalda y la mete debajo de mi camisa, levantándola un poco y jugando con mi espalda, pasando sus yemas y produciéndome escalofríos. Pongo yo las mías en su pecho. Cuando noto que baja a mi pantalón con intención de quitármelo, le separo.

-¿Qué?- dice Castle con ganas de más

-Aquí no… Estamos en un ascensor que en cualquier momento puede funcionar

-No puedes dejarme así…- me pone cara de pena, le sonrío y le beso. Pero un beso corto.

-No…- me separo de nuevo- Ahora no, Rick, en serio.

Me levanto y el conmigo. Me coloco la ropa abrochándome los botones y él se pone su camisa. Vuelvo a pulsar el botón de emergencia, aunque sé que no va a contestar. Cuando me giro oigo una voz.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, hola- digo hablándole en el micrófono- Se ha parado el ascensor y hemos estado llamando pero nadie nos ha respondido.

-Ya va de camino un encargado que les ayudará y pondrá de nuevo en marcha el ascensor.

-Vale, muchas gracias

Me giro y miro a Castle con cara de ilusión. Pero él no tiene la misma cara que yo, la suya es triste.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me acerco a él

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir, ¿es porque me quieres o por la tensión sexual del momento?

Menuda pregunta, me acaba de pillar. Yo le quiero desde hace un par de años, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Y con lo que acaba de ocurrir me ha ayudado a dar el paso, pero no sé cómo explicárselo. Le digo que le quería de hace tiempo y esto me ha ayudado a dar el paso, o le engaño diciendo que ha sido un calentón por la situación.

-Castle, yo…- de repente se mueve el ascensor

Castle y yo nos miramos con ojos esperanzados. Se para de nuevo en la planta B y se abren las puertas. Está el técnico de mantenimiento en la puerta.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor- le digo estrechándole la mano

-No hay de qué, estos ascensores son ya muy viejos.

Salidos del ascensor casi corriendo por si nos volvemos a quedar dentro y nos sonreímos.

Le miro a sus preciosos ojos azules que me enamoran cada día más. Y él me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa dulce.

-Vámonos- dice

-Sí, por favor

Salimos a la calle, que está toda oscura y nevada. Estoy abrigada con un gorrito de mi madre y unos guantes que me compré el otro día y aun así tengo frío. Castle me ve tiritando y me abraza.

Llegamos al portal de mi casa justo cuando empieza a nevar.

-No me has respondido a mi pregunta- dice Castle retirando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Mira Castle, yo…- miro a Rick a los ojos, aunque me cueste- Desde hace años llevo imaginándome está situación, la del ascensor, varias veces: Si te lanzarías tú, o si me lanzaría yo, pero siempre acababa igual, tú y yo besándonos.

Castle presta atención a todas las palabras que le digo, como asimilándolas y haciéndose una idea de qué pienso, queriendo saber más y más.

-Me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó en el funeral, desde el disparo hasta la operación, incluido…- hago una pausa. No le había contado antes esto a Castle y sus ojos expresan sorpresa- Incluido que me querías. Aunque solo hayan pasado dos meses desde aquel horrendo día, sigo sintiendo lo mismo que hace dos años y Castle, espero que esto te sirva como buena respuesta tu pregunta porque sino n.

Y me besa. Un beso robado que me calla, haciéndome saber que me perdona por no habérselo contado y a la vez sabiendo que me quiere. Le sigo el juego, arrastrándolo hacia el portal. Abro rápidamente la puerta y lo llevo al ascensor, donde continuamos besándonos como dos adolescentes que quieren mostrar toda la pasión que hay entre ellos. Llegamos a mi planta y me cuesta un poco abrir mi puerta porque estoy nerviosa, no sé qué ocurrirá en los siguientes días con nuestra relación. Pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. No tardo ni veinte segundos en llevarlo a mi habitación. Le arranco la camisa de un tirón y oigo rebotar un botón.

-Tendré que comprarme una nueva- se acerca a mi camisa y me hace lo mismo-. Y creo que tú también.

-¡Pero, Castle!- le empujo sobre la cama- Voy a tener que castigarte…

-Castígame

Me tumbo encima de él y me quita mis pantalones, al igual que yo con los suyos. Nos desnudamos y fundimos la pasión en una noche de locura. Me hace tocar las estrellas, aunque eso ya me lo esperaba en él.

Suena el despertador. Son las siete de la mañana. He cambiado la hora que a las seis era muy pronto. Lo apago antes de que despierte a Rick. Está dormido, con mi mano en su tripa y mi cabeza en su pecho. Le beso el pecho haciéndole cosquillas.

-Buenos días- subo a su clavícula donde le dejo suaves mordiscos- Tenemos que ir a comisaría Rick

-¿Qué pasa Kate, no tuviste suficiente anoche?- se incorpora- ¿Quieres más?

-Que si no tuve suficiente anoche…- me río- Y querrías más, pero no hay tiempo, así que vamos, levántate. Me voy a duchar y luego tú, ¿vale?

-Sí señora…- le doy un beso y me voy a duchar.

Al salir, la casa huele a tostadas y café recién hecho. Me visto y voy a la cocina, en la que está Castle sirviendo el café.

-No me lo puedo creer- me mira Castle y sonríe- Rick Castle sirviéndome el desayuno…

-Y esto es solo el principio- termina y deja la cafetera en la encimera- Bueno, me voy a duchar. Que disfrute de su desayuno señorita.

-Gracias caballero- al pasar al lado mía le doy un azote en el culo.

Primero se sorprende y da un bote, luego me mira con una sonrisa pícara. Me siento en la mesa y desayuno. Está todo estupendo, qué pena no haberle conocido antes así.

Llegamos a comisaría juntos. Saludamos a todos y nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. Castle está mirando la pizarra. Me acerco a ella y me aproximo tanto a ella como si quisiera escuchar qué dice las pruebas y las fotos. Como si la víctima quisiera contarme quién la asesinó. González nos dijo que las amenazas eran por ligar con su hermana, pero una de las amenazas dice que deje de seguir investigando. Nos oculta algo.


	6. Capítulo 6

-Castle…

-Dime- Se levanta y se acerca

-González nos dijo que las amenazas eran para que dejara a su hermana en paz.

-Sí, ¿y?

-Que esta- cojo la amenaza de la pizarra- dice que deje de investigar.

Castle coge la amenaza y la lee. Al acabar sonríe y me mira.

-Creo que vamos a tener que hacerle otra visita

-No Castle, tú te quedas aquí con Ryan.

Espósito y yo vamos a la casa de González. Al subir vemos que la puerta está abierta.

-Puerta abierta.- instintivamente ambos nos colocamos en posición estratégica poniéndonos cada uno a un lado de la puerta. Le hago una seña y cuento mentalmente hasta tres.

Espósito abre la puerta y vemos que todo está revuelto y alborotado: Papeles por los suelos, cajones tirados y el sofá y los sillones rajados.

-Parece que se nos han adelantado, ¿eh, Beckett?

Revuelvo los papeles y los montones de basura, por llamarlo de alguna forma, buscando algo que nos pueda servir. Pero nada. Sea lo que sea, alguien vino y lo encontró.

-Beckett, mira esto

Me acerco y Espo sujeta un álbum fotográfico pero le faltan varias.

-Las que faltan deben ser de algún miembro de la mafia o algún familiar de Smith que sepa algo sobre la investigación.

Llamamos a criminalística y volvemos a la comisaría. Informamos de todo a Gates y a los chicos. Me voy a hacer un café.

-Kate…- Castle agarra mi cintura con su mano derecha

-Pero Castle, ¿qué haces?- le separo la mano de mi cintura para que nadie sospeche de lo nuestro- No ves que aquí no, que nos pueden echar a uno de los dos.

-Tranquila- vuelve a acercarse- Gates está en una reunión, Espósito está con Lanie y Ryan en la cafetería de en frente, que no sé qué hace allí teniendo café aquí.

-Me da igual Castle. No quiero jugármela.

-Qué cosas dices- agarra mi cara y me planta un beso en todos los labios, como si nada.

Intento separarme pero está sujetándome bien. Así que me rindo y le sigo el juego. Me lleva hasta la puerta que la cierra, al igual que los estores. Me tumba en la mesa tirando todos los papeles. Me río y le vuelvo a besar. Echaba de menos su sabor, sus besos, su… Bueno, a él en general. No había pasado ni un día y ya lo añoraba. Meto mis manos por debajo de su camisa, levantándola y produciéndole escalofríos. Eso me hace risa de nuevo. Baja los besos de los labios al cuello y luego a la clavícula. Como sabe que eso me encanta.

Separo un momento a Castle, le miro a los ojos. Me echa una mirada de aprobación, de si quería hacer esto sin obligarme. Le contesto con un beso efusivo.

-¿Detective Beckett?- grita Gates desde fuera de la sala.


	7. Capítulo 7

-Mierda, Castle- le empujo y me coloco la ropa.

Me peino un poco que estoy despeluchada y me agacho con Castle a recoger todo lo que hemos tirado.

-No, Kate- dice Castle agarrándome el brazo- Vete que Gates te llama y yo recojo los papeles.

-Gracias, Castle. Eres un cielo- le beso y le digo a Castle antes de salir de la sala- Sal más tarde para que no se note que estábamos juntos- salgo.

-Detective, ¿dónde estaba?- dice Gates mirándome

-Tomando un café, ¿para qué me llamaba?- disimulo muy bien

-Hemos encontrado a José González en la frontera, todo suyo- señala la puerta de la comisaría en la que entran dos policías sujetando a González.

Me voy a la sala de interrogatorios donde está ya José sentado con los brazos cruzados. Me siento enfrente de él y hago como que miro el expediente como la primera vez que le vi sentado en la misma silla en la que está ahora pero más nervioso. Esta vez está más relajado, como si le diese igual lo que sucediera.

-Parece que nos volvemos a ver, ¿no señor González?

No contesta, solo se limita a mirar un punto fijo en el techo, como si estuviera observando una mancha.

-Mis compañeros te han encontrado en la frontera, ¿intentando escapar por el asesinato del señor Smith?

-Que yo no lo maté- me mira a los ojos- Tengo coartada.

-Pero pudo haber contratado a alguien para hacerlo por usted

-Le juro que no he matado a nadie, pero- se apoya en la mesa- se quién pudo haberlo matado.

-¿Pudo?- bueno, es mejor que nada- Podría ayudar a la policía y no presentaremos cargos por el intento de huida.

Se lo pensó un rato, no estaba seguro de delatar al supuesto asesino de Mark. Podría ser uno de su propia banda.

-Es un miembro de nuestra banda, o mafia, como prefiera llamarlo.- me da la descripción del tipo.

-¿Y ese miembro tiene nombre?

-Héctor López- apunto el nombre en mi libreta- Pero por favor, póngame seguridad, no quiero que me maten.

-Antes de irme, señor González

-Por favor, puede llamarme por mi nombre

-Muy bien, José, en el otro interrogatorio nos dijo a mi compañero y a mí que las amenazas las escribió por su hermana.

-Exacto.

-¿Y por qué hemos encontrado una amenaza en la que pone que lo matará si sigue investigando?

-¿Cómo? Yo no escribí esa.

-Pues se la enseñamos y no dijo lo mismo.

-Me equivoqué, yo no las escribí. Seguro que fue ese Héctor. También escribió amenazas contra él.

-Puede irse, terminó el interrogatorio.

Salgo del interrogatorio corriendo, casi volando, escuchando de fondo los gritos de José pidiéndome seguridad.

-Capitán Gates, tenemos un nombre.

Nos vamos a un taller de mecánica. En la puerta hay cuatro hombres, dos de ellos sentados y los otros dos de pie empuñando cada uno unas varas de hierro. Dentro solo veo tres y parece que uno de ellos va armado con una Colt.

-Cuento siete- digo señalándolos detrás del coche.

-Sí, yo también- dice Ryan.

-Bien, iremos Ryan y yo, el resto cubrirnos por si sale mal- digo.

Ryan y yo aparcamos cerca del taller. Los cuatro de la entrada se levantan y se acercan al coche.

-Venimos a hablar con Héctor López- digo mostrando nuestras placas- Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Quién quiere hablar conmigo?- un hombre sale de detrás de un coche limpiándose las manos con un trapo sucio, seguro que de grasa de coche.

-¿Es usted Héctor López?- dice Ryan

-El mismo- deja el trapo y nos hace una seña para que le sigamos- Pasar, pasar.


	8. Capítulo 8

-Señor López, ¿sabe a lo que venimos, no?- pregunto acomodándome en la silla y sacando mi blog.

-Claro. Es por lo de José, José González. ¿Por qué iba a ser sino?

Ryan iba a hablar, seguro que para decirle todo tipo de porqués, pero le paro antes de que gesticule nada.

-Tenemos que hacerle varias preguntas sobre el asesinato de Mark Smith.

-Claro, no hay problemas, aunque no conozco a ese tipo.

- ¿No conoce al señor Smith?

-No, no me suena de nada

-Pues tenemos testigos que dicen haberle visto a usted hablar con él

-Mienten, ¿quiénes son?- se inquieta en la silla

-Testigos- dice Ryan

Héctor mira a Ryan y se vuelve a acomodar en su silla, como si no le importara nada.

-Vale, puede que le conociera, pero no soy el único- señala a los demás integrantes de su banda- Mis hermanos también le conocen, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos afirman y se ríen. Algunos hablan entre ellos en español, y si hablan en inglés es con su acento de México.

-Pero no nos referimos a ese tipo de amistad- saco una foto que nos dio José en la que se ve a Héctor dándole droga a Mark

-¿De dónde habéis sacado esto?- me la quita de un tirón. Hace una pausa mientras mira la foto- Vale, le di un poco de maría.

-¿No tiene camellos para que le hagan ese trabajo?

-Me dijo que se la diera en persona, y además, también quería un 9 mm.

-Como las balas que se encontraron en él- le susurro a Ryan.

-Quiero nos cuente toda la historia, señor López.

Después de veinte minutos escuchándole, Ryan y yo nos vamos a comisaría. Allí informamos a todos. Hemos hablado con la familia, con los compañeros de trabajo, con Héctor y su banda, y todavía tenemos cabos sueltos. Para qué quería la pistola. El arma homicida todavía no se ha encontrado, por lo que la tendrá su asesino.

Llevamos toda la tarde mirando papeles, volviendo a llamar a testigos y familiares, al igual que también a sus amigos, y tampoco sacamos nada en claro.

-Beckett- se acerca Espo a mi mesa- Son las diez de la tarde y esta noche tengo cena en familia. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

-Claro- le despido con la mano- Que lo disfrutes.

Me da las gracias con la mano y se marcha. Minutos más tarde se va Ryan también. Así que solo quedamos Castle y yo y algunos policías más que están distribuidos por toda la comisaría.

-Kate, se está haciendo tarde, deberías irte a dormir o, a mi casa- me sonríe pícaramente.

-Hay algo que se nos escapa, Castle- Rick suspira y se levanta

-Kate, Kate- me agarra las manos y me levanta- Olvídate esta noche del caso, vamos a cenar juntos, ¿vale?

Asiento con la cabeza y vamos a su loft. Al entrar lo veo todo como si fuera la primera vez que entrara, aunque no lo fuera. Está todo recogido y muy bien colocado, por eso me sorprendo siempre al venir: Uno no se espera esto de Castle cuando lo conoces y cuando llegas a su casa, da igual las veces que sean, te sigues sorprendiendo.

-¡Madre!- grita Castle desde la entrada- ¡Tenemos compañía!

Martha aparece de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño. Me sonríe y me da un abrazo.

-Richard, podrías haberme avisado antes y me pongo más guapa- nos reímos todos.

-No hacía falta, Martha, estás estupenda- la digo

-Qué cosas dices

En ese momento baja Alexis de la planta de arriba. La saludo y vamos a cenar.

Está todo muy rico. Martha ha hecho un guisado. Después de recoger la mesa y ayudarla a limpiar los platos me voy al despacho de Castle.

Abro despacio la puerta y veo que está de espaldas a ella. No se ha dado cuenta de que entro, así que la cierro con cuidado y me acerco a él por detrás en silencio.

-Hola Castle…

-¡Ah!- da un brinco y casi se le cae el portátil

Me río a carcajada limpia.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia- deja el portátil en la mesa y se acerca a mí.

-Pues a mí me ha encantado- me acerco a sus labios para besarle pero se abre la puerta de repente.

-Papá, ¿dónde está…?- Alexis nos mira desconcertada, no nos había visto nunca tan juntos.

Me separo de él y miro a otro lado tocándome el pelo para disimular.

-¿Q. Qué quieres, Alexis?- Castle se acerca a ella

-Quería saber dónde está el mando de la televisión.

-¿Y no se lo has pedido a tu abuela?- Castle la saca de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Se les oye un poco hablar pero no les entiendo.

Al rato entra Castle y al cerrar echa el pestillo.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha dicho?

-Dímelo- me siento en su silla.

-Que si salíamos juntos

-Y la habrás dicho que no…

-¿Qué no? Estaba cantado que tú tan cerca de mí no era para rascarte el pelo, era para besarnos.

-¿Se lo has contado?- me levanto de la silla.

-Claro- intento decir algo pero me corta- Y tranquila, me ha prometido no decírselo a nadie.

-Porque si se lo cuenta a los demás, Gates se enterará y nos matará…- y entonces doy con la clave, con quién podría ser el asesino-¡Castle, sé quién puede ser el asesino!


	9. Capítulo 9

Estamos en la puerta del bar O'Coneill. Allí nos han informado los de bandas que está Héctor. He llegado a la conclusión de que Héctor amenazó a Mark para que callara para que no dijera que la hermana de José es la amante de Héctor. Si se lo decía a José, ya que este dejaría el trabajo de camello.

-Chicos, cuando entre, a los 10 minutos si no he salido, entrar.

Todos afirman con la cabeza y me coloco el chaleco debajo del abrigo por si me dispara. Justo antes de entrar, Castle me da un apretón en la mano para asegurarse de lo que hago. Le miro a los ojos y le susurro un "Sí".

Entro, la música está alta, pero se oyen perfectamente todas las conversaciones. Héctor está con María, la hermana de José, sentados en la barra. Nos acercamos, ella le pone la mano en su muslo y él solo le sonríe.

-Señor López, tenemos que hablar de nuevo con usted- nos miran los dos- .Y con usted también María.

-¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?- Héctor se levanta- Ya os lo expliqué todo

-Pero ella no- la señala Castle

Entonces María empuja a Castle y Héctor me sujeta por los hombros. Sale corriendo, tirando a todo el mundo. Le doy un puñetazo en la nariz y me suelta.

-¡Castle, el arma!- y justo antes de que Héctor saque el arma, Castle se la quita y llama a los refuerzos.

Salgo corriendo detrás de ella. Se mete en una sala que da a la calle. Y justo cuando las dos salimos, un coche patrulla nos para de golpe.

-María González, queda detenida por el asesinato de Mark Smith- la esposo bien fuerte, me da igual que se queje.

La metemos en el interrogatorio 1, y a Héctor, en el 2. Gates vuelve de su despacho y los cuatro le contamos las historias de cada uno. Estoy demasiada cansada para soportar un interrogatorio, sobre todo sabiendo que pasaré varias horas con cada uno. Espo y Ryan se muestran voluntarios para los interrogatorios: Ryan al de María, y Espo al de Héctor.

-Muy bien chicos, me tengo que ir a una reunión de jefatura, ya me contaréis el resultado de cada uno- Gates se va y nos quedamos solos Castle y yo.

-Oye Kate, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes pasarte por mi loft… cenamos… y lo que surja…

-Rick, puedes ir yendo tú primero, voy a acabar el papeleo y voy. Por cierto- le sujeto la muñeca- No me esperes durmiendo.

Le sonrío pícaramente, supongo que sabe a lo que me refiero. Le doy un beso en el moflete y salimos de la salita. En una hora he acabado con todo el papeleo. Cojo el teléfono para llamarle, y aunque es un poco tarde, supongo que me perdonará.

-¿Castle? Sí, sí ya sé que es muy tarde, son las 22:00. Sí, ya salgo, sí… Bueno, nos vemos en nada, sí, besos.

Cuelgo. Recojo y voy a su loft. Al entrar, está todo con luz tenue y una suave canción de jazz.

-Uy, qué romántico Castle- me acerco a su espalda y la rodeo la cintura- Está todo perfecto.

-Pues es solo el principio- saca del horno cordero asado- Espero que te guste.

-Venga, que te ayudo a poner la mesa

-No no… Ya la tengo puesta

Me acompaña a la mesa. Tiene una vajilla preciosa y en el medio un jarrón con varias rosas rojas. LE beso y cenamos. El cordero está riquísimo.

-Y de postre…- Saca un bol de detrás suya- ¡Fresas con chocolate!

-Mmm…- cojo una fresa, la mojo en chocolate y me la como muy despacio

Jugueteamos con ellas media hora, aunque para mí se ha pasado muy rápido. Yo estoy vestida solo con el sujetador y los vaqueros, él sin la camisa y con sus vaqueros medio desabrochados.

-Vamos a la habitación Castle…

Me besa, y vamos besándonos a ella.

Creo que me despierto a las cinco de la mañana, ya que todavía sigue de noche. Castle sigue durmiendo y estamos con las piernas enganchadas y mi cabeza y me brazo encima de su pecho desnudo.

Me levanto sin despertarle y me ducho. Preparo el desayuno para los dos. Sobre las nueve, Castle se levanta y viene al salón con su bata.

-Ya se ha despertado el rey- me acerco a él y le beso- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Creo que no hemos dormido- nos reímos- Por lo que parece te queda bien mi bata, ¿eh?

- ¿Tú que piensas, que rompo la pana, o rompo la pana?

-Rompes la pana…

Desayunamos juntos cruasanes con una taza de café. Este fin de semana lo tengo libre. Llamo a comisaría para que me informen de los interrogatorios. Kevin me dice que los dos tienen una coartada. No puede ser, creía que María era la asesina. Puede que haya contratado a alguien para que lo hiciese por ella. Kevin afirma que María estuvo hablando por teléfono con un número de prepago a la hora de la muerte. El asesino también.

-¡Ya está Beckett!- dice Castle nada más contarle todo- María contrató a un asesino a sueldo para cargarse a Mark

-Un poco de respeto por el muerto, Castle

-Lo siento, matarlo

-Sería una buena teoría si tuviéramos pruebas

-Pues muy fácil, solo tenemos que comerla el coco acusando a su amante o a su hermano


	10. Capítulo 10

-Gracias, Ryan- cuelgo

-¿Y?- Castle se acerca y se sienta al lado mía

-No puede contactar con Héctor- golpea el reposa-brazos del sofá- ¡Eh! Que el sofá no tiene la culpa.

-Pero sería perfecto y ya lo habríamos resuelto y estaríamos brindando por ello.

-Bueno, Castle, es sábado, podemos disfrutarlo sin pensar en ello- apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Vale…- me besa.

Nos tumbamos en el sofá, yo encima suya, mientras nos besamos. Sus manos recorren sus yemas todo mi cuerpo cuando… Llaman a mi móvil.

-Espera un momento- cojo el teléfono pero sigo tumbada- Beckett.

-Soy Ryan, de nuevo- Castle pone su oreja pegada al teléfono- Acabo de recibir un aviso de que Héctor acaba de comprar unos billetes a Canadá

-Mala idea- se le escapa a Castle y se tapa la boca

-¿Castle?- pregunta Ryan

-Mierda Castle- tapo el auricular antes de decirlo- ¿Qué le digo ahora?

-Dile que sí, que estoy aquí

-Ryan, era Castle, sí

-¿Castle? ¿Qué hace ahí Castle?

-Está ayudándome… En el caso… En casa…

-Ya, claro, ayudándote en el caso en casa- se oye una risa ahogada- Deberíais ir al aeropuerto.

-…Sí, Kevin, ya… vamos- cuelgo.

Castle y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Pone su mano encima de mi muslo y se la acaricio suavemente. Le doy un apretón y me levanto.

-Vamos, Castle- cojo mi abrigo y le lanzo el suyo que lo coge al instante- Vamos al aeropuerto y luego te lo recompenso.

Castle refunfuña pero vamos al aeropuerto.

Nada más entrar, vemos a un grupo de policías alrededor de las taquillas.

-¿Detective Beckett?- me acerco a un hombre vestido de paisano pero enseñándome la placa a la vez- Soy Miguel Lourds, de bandas. Tenemos a Héctor con una mujer en la sala de espera, todavía no hemos dado la orden.

Afirmo con la cabeza y voy a la posición en la que están los demás policías. Nos cuentan la estrategia, que es rodearle sin que se dé cuenta y luego entro.

-¿Listos?- todos contestan con un sí unísono y recargamos nuestras armas.

Nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, contamos hasta diez y a la acción.

-¡Alto, policía de Nueva York!- Héctor y la mujer se levantan rápidamente con intención de escapar, pero los demás policías los rodean.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero si está también María- Castle se sitúa a mi lado.

Los dos levantan las manos y se arrodillan. Me acerco a María con las esposas en la mano.

-Queda arrestada por el asesinato de Mark Smith- y la esposo.

Después de un largo interrogatorio, ambos confesaron que María asesinó a Mark, y como no sabía qué hacer con el cadáver, llamó a su amante Héctor y ambos lo dejaron en la calle.

-Beckett- me giro y veo a Ryan acercándose a mi sitio

-Dime Ryan

-No hace falta que me lo ocultes a mí, ¿vale? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Ocultarte el qué, Kevin?- me está preocupando. Cojo mi taza de café.

-Ya sabes, Beckett- se acerca y me susurra- Lo tuyo con Castle

De la impresión escupo el sorbo de café. Dejo la taza en la mesa y Ryan me da un pañuelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Tranquila, no hace falta que disimules.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando te llamé. Ahí todo me quedó claro, aunque todos sabíamos que hay algo entre vosotros.

-¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?- Creía que era solo Ryan, pero por lo que parece Castle y yo no disimulamos muy bien.

-Ah, buah. Solo nosotros tres, ya sabes, Espo, Lanie y yo. Bueno, y algunos polis más, pero nada importante.

-¿Nada importante? Ryan, si se entera Gates, tendrías que despedirte de alguno de los dos. Por eso lo tenemos en secreto.

-No pasa nada, en serio. Solo lo sé yo. Uní lazos y os vi besándoos en la cafetería- ¿Qué nos vio?

Dios… Creía que éramos discretos, además, bajamos todos los estores y cerramos la puerta.

-Vale, vale, Ryan- me siento en mi silla- Mira tengo prisa, y me encantaría seguir hablando esto, que ya lo hablaremos, porque he quedado con Castle- marco la frase con comillas- Así que mira, no se lo cuentes a nadie hasta que te lo permitamos y sigamos como si nada, ¿vale?

Ryan pone su mano en mi hombro, sonríe y se va.

Castle me espera en mi loft para comer. Nada más salir está nevando de nuevo, pero esta vez es como si fuera una ventisca de lo fuerte y de la cantidad que cae. Me tapo hasta las orejas con el gorro y la bufanda a la vez.

Llego a casa blanca. Llamo al timbre porque Rick me dijo que me estaba preparando una sorpresa, otra vez. Abre y está vestido solo con un albornoz.

-Vaya, no me imaginaba esto- le miro de arriba abajo- ¿Y estas formas de vestir para recibirme?

-Sorpresa- me deja pasar.

Dejo mi abrigo y mi bolso encima del sofá. Busco si hay algún albornoz para mí también, pero no hay nada.

-¿Qué buscas?- Castle coloca mis cosas en una esquina del sofá.

-¿No hay para mí?- le miro con ojos suplicantes

-De momento no…- va a la cocina con paso elegante haciendo que el cinturón del albornoz se mueva a los lados a cada paso que da.

No puedo evitar reírme. Miro a mi alrededor, no sé qué hacer. Doy unas vueltas por el sofá hasta que acabo tumbándome en él. Busco el mando de la televisión. Está enterrado debajo de los cojines y al sacarlo, pulso sin querer un botón que enciende la televisión. Están retransmitiendo las noticias. Una mujer vestida con un traje verde elegante está anunciando el tiempo. Se acerca una tormenta de nieve procedente de Canadá. Voy haciendo zapping pero no hay nada interesante, por lo que apago la televisión y vuelvo a mi postura inicial.

-Ya queda poco, Kate- ¿poco de qué si no sé qué está haciendo?

Me levanto del sofá y me balanceo sobre mis talones. Voy acercándome poco a poco al reproductor de música y pongo la radio. Suena _Glad you came _del grupo _The Wanted_.

Había empezado hace poco, pero continué cantándola como si nada.

- **[…] **_**You've cast a spell on me, spell on me**____**  
**__**You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me**____**  
**__**And I've decided you look well on me, well on me**____**  
**__**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**___

_****__**Turn the lights out now**____**  
**__**Now I'll take you by the hand**____**  
**__**Hand you another drink**____**  
**__**Drink it if you can**____**  
**__**Can you spend a little time?**____**  
**__**Time is slipping away**____**  
**__**Away from us so stay**____**  
**__**Stay with me, I can make**____**  
**__**Make you glad you came**_

-_**The sun goes down**____**  
**__**The stars come out**____**  
**__**And all that counts**____**  
**__**Is here and now**____**  
**__**My universe**____**  
**__**Will never be the same**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**_– canta Castle mientras trae en sus manos dos copas de vino

Se acerca a mí y me entrega una de las copas de vino. Le doy un sorbo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-También me gusta esta canción- Castle da un sorbo a su copa también

-Podría ser nuestra canción- me acerco más a él, esta vez agarrando con la mano que me queda libre el cuello del albornoz

-Podría no. Es nuestra canción- levanta la copa y brindamos- Por nuestra canción

-Por nuestra canción- al brindar se oye el eco de las copas- Y por nosotros- bebemos de ambas copas

Dejo la copa encima de la encimera y arrastro a Castle al dormitorio.

-Pero, pero la cena está casi lista

-La cena puede esperar- me echa una mirada pícara, ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, así que solo se deja llevar.

Y así acaba el día, los dos tumbados en la cama, desnudos y abrazados, disfrutando de la noche. Nuestra canción ya acaba.

_**The sun goes down**____**  
**__**The stars come out**____**  
**__**And all that counts**____**  
**__**Is here and now**____**  
**__**My universe**____**  
**__**Will never be the same**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**____****_

_**I'm glad you came**____**  
**__**So glad you came**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**____****_

_**The sun goes down**____**  
**__**The stars come out**____**  
**__**And all that counts**____**  
**__**Is here and now**____**  
**__**My universe**____**  
**__**Will never be the same**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**____**  
**__**I'm glad you came**_

~Fin~


End file.
